


Bad Boy Louis

by messagetoman



Series: Broken Rules [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sexual Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad habit of swearing, Zayn is trying to make him break the habit. But sometimes, Louis goes too far and Zayn has to enlist the help of his friends to help Louis break the habit.</p><p>-</p><p>Or alternatively the one where Louis gets punished.</p><p>(None of these stories are linked, they're just me writing about different kinks, fetishes and smutty things centred around sexual punishment...Don't judge me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Louis

"Fucking hell." Louis cursed as he accidentally spilt his coffee all over the bar. 

"Louis," Zayn said sternly, "jar."

"Yea, yea." Was Louis' reply as he placed money into the swear jar. 

* 

He was on the phone to Stan, not aware of Zayn's presence in the room.

"He's hot as fuck in that scene with his shirt off." Louis said as he and his friend discussed a recent movie they'd watched. 

"Louis!" Zayn shouts, making Louis jump in startle.

"Sorry babe." Louis' tone glum as he placed money into the swear jar for the seventh time that day. 

*

"Louis what is that all over your Facebook?" Zayn asked. 

"Nothing." Louis replied. 

"I thought we agreed that the no swearing rule extended to online." Zayn reminded him. 

"For fucks sake Zayn, stop being such a right dick with this stupid rule. Ease up." Louis spoke not lifting his gaze from the television screen. Although as soon as he had said he words, Louis immediately regretted them. "No, no babe. I'm sorry." Louis lifted himself off the couch and went to Zayn's said to attempt to hug him. "I'm really sorry."

Zayn grabbed Louis' forearm to prevent the older from hugging him. "That's it Lou. I've given you plenty of chances today but THIS is too much." His tone was full of hurt and anger. "I want you to sit on this couch and not move." He said as he practically pushed Louis onto the couch.

"Zayn, please I'm sorry. I take it all back, please." Louis begged. 

"You need to be taught a lesson and obviously that jar isn't working. Wait here until the boys come. Do not get up you hear me?"

"Yes." Louis chocked out. 

And Zayn disappeared, leaving Louis only in the living room. 

*

Zayn had dialled all their numbers, and it turned out well because Liam and Niall were together at the time so it meant that Zayn could make a three way call including Harry. 

"Wait how many times did he do it today?" Niall asked. 

"I think it was thirteen times. And then he swore at me directly." Zayn explained. At this all the three boys let out a gasp. 

"Yea, exactly." Zayn said defeated. 

"Don't worry Zayn, I know exactly what to do." Harry said, tone smug. 

"It's not whips again is it?" Liam questioned. "Not really into that."

"No, no my dear Li, it's something much better." Harry reassured. "Zayn, we'll have him behaving like a good school girl by the end of the day."

"I don't know what I would do without you guys. Thanks so much for helping." Zayn thanked his friends. "Ok meet here in about 20 minutes?"

All of them agreed on the time. Now all that Zayn had to do was wait. He was really excited to see what Harry had in mind.

*

Till now Zayn still hadn't spoken to Louis who was still sitting on the couch nervously. Louis bit on his lips as he anticipated the days’ events. He had regretted what he'd done immensely and now he knew he would have to pay for it. 

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the silent house and on instinct Louis rose off of the couch to answer it. Though his bottom had only risen slightly off the couch before Zayn’s commanding voice told him to "stay." Louis complied and sat back down immediately. He could hear the familiar voices of Liam, Harry and Niall as they were welcomed by Harry. 

"Hey guys, c'mon the sooner we start the better." Zayn said. 

"I got everything he needs in here." Harry explained the bag that was clasped firmly in his hand. 

The four boys walked into the living room where Louis was still sitting on the centre of the couch. Under their strong gazes he immediately felt weak and vulnerable. 

"Aye Lou, this is for you." Harry said as he handed him over the bag.

"Go to your room and get changed." Zayn instructed so Louis stood up, still not checking the confines of the bag and began to ascend the stairs to his room. "And be quick!" He faintly heard Zayn call after him before he disappeared into his room. 

Louis let out a huff of pure surprise when he opened the bag. He was filled with embarrassment, fear and despite his efforts, excitement as he saw the woman's clothing. There was a plain black pleated, short, very short skirt, a plain white button up too and also another smaller bag with the letters VS across it. He knew those letters straightaway and it was at the sight of the pink lacey underwear that Louis' embarrassment hit full peak. 

He stared absent minded at the confines of the bag as they lay on his bed still not daring to actually put them on. Sure he regretted what he'd done, and he knew he had to be punished for it but come on it was _girls’_ clothes and the prospect did excite Louis, but not when he was on the receiving end of it. 

Only at the sound of Zayn's command for Louis to "hurry up" did Louis begin to hastily dress himself. Once fully dressed, in the pink undies (that were a size too small for his curvaceous butt) and all, he gave himself a quick glance in the mirror and swallowed loudly, apprehension setting in rapidly. 

The four boys had rearranged the living room and cleared a massive space in the centre of the room, and they were all sprawled on different couches. As Louis calm down the stairs, blush set in his cheeks already, the all turned to look at him. At the sight, each boy let out a muffled moan because they had never been so turned on before.

Zayn quickly composed himself; despite wanting to give into his urges and just take Louis there and then, after all this was his punishment. "C'mon. Come closer." He barely chocked out. 

Louis edged forward, not looking at any of the boys directly, rather opting to stare at his hands. He walked forward until he was standing in front of them and stood, head bent to the ground.

“Louis?” Zayn began. To which Louis replied with a “mhmm” while still gazing at the floor. “Lou, babe, do you understand why we’re doing this?” Louis let out a weak yes. “Care to remind us why?” Zayn practically taunted.

“Because-” Louis started but he was cut off by Liam’s demand to look up at them, to which Louis complied. “Because I’ve been bad.”

“And what happens to bad boys?” Zayn asked.

“They get punished.” Louis answered, now starting to squirm under the lustful gazes.

“Come here.” Zayn beaconed him over and Louis quickly trotted forward. “Across my lap.” He commanded and again Louis did as he was told, bracing himself for what was about to happen. “Let’s see under this pretty little skirt aye…” Zayn said as he lifted the skirt to fully expose Louis’ bottom. “Oh such nice panties for such a naughty boy.” Zayn began to move his hand in a circular motion over Louis’ arse.

“Your bum looks so good to spank Lou.” Harry commented, and the other boys all agreed on the statement.

“Want to be first up Harry?” Zayn offered. Harry eagerly stood up from his seat and over Louis’ still covered bum, placed a hard smack, making Louis jump and let out a moan of both pain and pleasure.

Next up was Liam, whose smack was just as hard as Harry’s. And then Niall, who thankfully placed a slightly lighter smack on Louis’ bottom, to which Louis was grateful because he was starting to get sore. Finally it was Zayn’s turn.

“Let’s have a see at how red you bottom has gotten.” Zayn whispered, the boys were now standing in front of them. He eased down Louis’ underwear and let them rest right underneath his bum. “Not red enough I don’t think. You’ve been so very bad, you deserve more spanks.”

“Yes, Zayn.” Louis practically winced.

Zayn placed a smack, much harder than the others across Louis’ exposed cheeks and Louis’ gasped out purely from pain. “Up you get.” Zayn ordered once he’d pulled up Louis’ underwear and now Louis stood in front of him.

“Look at those lips,” Zayn began to undress himself, which then triggered the other boys to do the same, “those lips look like they were made to suck cock.” Muffled moans echoed through the room at Zayn’s words, Louis included. “So c’mon, on your knees and _suck_.”

Louis blinked hastily before he lowered himself to his knees in front of the still sitting down Zayn and attached his lips around Zayn’s already hardened cock and bobbed his head.

“You’re going to have to do all the work. I’m not even going to move. You’re basically going to give yourself your own punishment.” Zayn said.

“Look at him taking his punishment so well like a little cock slut.” Niall commented.

“Is that right Lou? Are you a cock slut babe?” Zayn asked, still unmoved. “Your mouth looks so good around me Louis, I think you can go deeper.” Zayn said before he curled his fingers into Louis’ hair and forcefully pushed Louis downwards, making him almost gag. “Maybe this is what I should do to keep you from swearing aye? Keep a cock in your mouth so you finally learn a lesson.”

“Zee, I’m going to prep him.” Liam informed him, to which Zayn nodded curtly. At this Louis stopped what he was doing and removed Zayn’s length from his mouth to peer behind him, where he saw a kneeling Liam behind him.

“Down!” Zayn said sharply, before he turned Louis back to his cock.

“You can’t stop Louis, keeping going, no one said you could stop.” Harry said.

So Louis kept bobbing his head up and down, his jaw starting to ache. He felt his skirt being hitched up and his underwear being drawn down. He was completely unaware of what was happening behind him and the anxiety in him was growing rapidly.

What he could only assume as being Liam’s finger, entered him softly. He felt another finger enter him and Liam beginning to scissor him open. Louis pushed back into Liam’s fingers, to be only pulled back forward by Zayn.

“No pulling away.”

So Louis stayed still, the only movement was his aching jaw on Zayn’s penis while Liam pressed three fingers into him.

“He’s ready.” Liam stated as he pulled his fingers out.

“Up, up.” Zayn instructed (who was sufficiently pleased that he had lasted that long without coming)

“Lick ‘em clean.” Liam said, once Louis was standing up and he pushed his fingers into Louis’ mouth. “You like the taste of yourself Lou? Yea suck ‘em you dirty whore.” Liam said as he thrusted his fingers into Louis’ mouth.

“Over here Lou now.” Harry chimed from his seat once Liam had taken his fingers out of Louis’ mouth. Louis edged towards him, feelings of anxiousness taking over him. He was no longer wearing his panties under his skirt. “Onto my lap Louis. I want you to _ride_ me.”

Louis’ eyes widened dramatically upon surprise. Harry wanted him to what?

“Get on him babe.” Zayn instructed from behind him.

Louis gulped down the lump in his throat and proceeded to adjust himself above Harry. Harry aligned his penis at Louis’ entrance before he told him to “get down”, which Louis did so. “Now ride me Lou, take your punishment like a good whore.”

Louis closed his eyes and began to bounce up and down onto Harry. He was facing Harry so he was able to rest his hands on Harry’s shoulders which eased the process a little. Louis started of slow, still very uncomfortable with it all. Though really he should be used to it. After all, this wasn’t the first time he’d been punished.

“Faster.” Harry panted from beneath him. He was growing more desperate. “Faster, Lou.” So Louis quickened the pace, bouncing on Harry at a faster rate than before until he sent Harry over the edge. Louis continued to ride Harry through his orgasm, all the while his own penis aching to be touched. But he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself and if he were he would get into more trouble. So he bore with the pain and awaited his next set of instructions.

“Now me Louis.” Niall said from the adjacent seat. Louis rose of Harry who was washed with tiredness after his orgasm and made his way to Niall. “Hurry up now. Onto me too, ride me too Louis. But I want you to turn around yea? Give the boys a little show.”

Louis gulped. He was so completely embarrassed by the whole situation. He eased himself onto Niall, his back pressed against the Irishman’s chest and slowly began to ride. “That’s it Lou.” Niall moaned. “Yea, yea.” He groaned with pleasure.

Louis bounced on Niall, all the while Zayn, Liam and Harry’s eyes trained on him.

“Fuck yourself onto him Louis. That’s it give yourself your punishment.” Liam said.

“You look so good being fucked in that skirt Louis.” Harry said.

Zayn stayed quiet.

Louis was started to get tired, he had never realised how difficult it was. His thighs were sore and his bum was fucking aching. Not to mention his penis was so red and throbbing he wanted to cry. But Louis continued to bounce on Niall, occasionally rolling his hips as he descended causing Niall to moan loudly.

“Ah fuck yes, again.” Niall said. And Louis complied. He did it a few more times which made Niall come.

Louis had no chance to calm down before Liam was commanding him over. He walked over, his penis hard, causing his skirt to lift upwards.

“You know what to do.” Was all that Liam said. And Louis knew. He knew he had to get down and give himself his punishment.

“You like it Lou? You like the idea that I’m going to come in you along with Harry’s and Niall’s already in there. Look at you riding me like a whore, like your desperate for me.” Liam growled in Louis’ ear. And Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, but he just desperate to be touched. “Your skirt won’t go down because you’re that hard. You’re enjoying your punishment so much you bad boy.”

“Bet he wants to touch himself.” Harry taunted. “But bad boys don’t get to. You have to suffer through it Louis. You brought this onto yourself.”

Louis was becoming sloppy. His bounces were clumsy and his eyes were swelling up with tears of sheer frustration. Though Liam didn’t seem to mind that Louis wasn’t preforming greatly because he didn’t last long before he was coming hard into Louis’ sore arse with a loud scream escaping his mouth as he did so.

Louis rose off of Liam before he was told to do so and headed to Zayn, now desperate to get to him. Zayn, who had stayed quiet as soon as he Louis began to ride Harry was sitting in the same place where Louis was giving him a blow job. Louis eyes were shinning with a layer of tears and he was looking desperately at Zayn. Despite the pain and the frustration he wanted nothing more than to ride himself down hard onto Zayn.

So he began to position himself, making sure that he would be facing Zayn as he did so. Though before he lowered himself down, Zayn’s hands lifted him upwards. “No.” Louis’ eyes shot up to look at Zayn, confusion consuming him. “Get up.” Zayn said.

“Zayn.” Louis’ was surprised by how weak and desperate his voice was. He stood up in front of Zayn, the room was silent. “Zayn,” Louis said again, “please.” He pleaded.

“Boys, thank you for your help. You can leave now.” Zayn informed the other three boys. The boys quickly dressed themselves and left the house. This is how things happened whenever they did this. The three would punish Louis and then leave Zayn and him alone.

Zayn heard the door bang shut as the boys let themselves out. He turned back to Louis who was still standing in front of him.

“Zayn…” Louis’ tone begged.

Zayn’ hand reached forward and clasped firmly around Louis’ cock. Louis let out a scream because he was so sensitive and the touch felt so good. Zayn began to pump his hand on Louis’ cock, not needing any lube because Louis’ precum was enough. “I think you’ve forgotten this is your punishment. You don’t get to ride me babe.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, causing a tear to roll down his face. He was so close, all he needed was another tug. But it seemed that Zayn knew that too. Zayn removed his hand off of Louis hastily. “No. you don’t get to come. Those are the rules, and if you’re a bad boy this is what happens.” Zayn said as he sunk back into his seat.

“Zayn, zayn,” Louis panted, “Zayn baby, I’m so sorry I really am.” Louis spoke through a broken sob. “Zayn, please. I won’t do it again.” Louis felt another tear on his check. He edged closer to Zayn and lowered himself onto the boys’ lap. “I’ll be a good boy.” He whispered to Zayn, trying to control his voice. “Your-your good girl.” Louis tried again. “In my pretty skirt and panties, all for you, your good girl Zayn.”

Zayn tried his hardest to control himself. He reached his hand down and slids it across Louis’ cock. That was all it took for Louis to reach his orgasm with a loud scream. His cum spurted out mainly onto his skirt and some onto Zayn’s chest.

Zayn lifted a shaking Louis’ off of him, sitting him next to him on the couch before Zayn himself got up.

“You’re such a good girl, took your punishment so well.” Was all Zayn said before he gathered his clothes and walked to the stairs to go upstairs, leaving Louis behind.

 


End file.
